


Blood On Our Hands

by MKVolta



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bloodplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, crying but not like crying from the physical pain???, emo as fuck ending but kind of uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVolta/pseuds/MKVolta
Summary: After suffering injuries during a mission, Venom makes his way back to Mother Base in serious condition. What follows is an avalanche of depravity, emotions and blood.





	Blood On Our Hands

A creeping uncertainty devours Kazuhira as he walks through the Medical Platform on Mother Base. His limp yet bustling steps carving a path into the ground as he makes his way to an isolated, cold operating room that is squarely snuck away on the concrete island. The broadcast of that news ringing over and over in his head, the distorted and worried voice of Pequod over the radio drilling into him.

 

“This is Pequod on route to Mother Base. The Boss is in need of medical assistance. Have medical staff on standby!” 

 

The message had been relayed back to Mother Base hours ago; Snake’s extraction mission was a success. However during the escape an alarm was triggered, causing the small village he was infiltrating to go into full alert. Despite his best efforts Venom sustained serious injuries with multiple bullets lodging deep into his torso and legs. Managing to arrive at the LZ with the target in hand and a body full of lead he was able to safely escape but was in need of medical attention as soon as possible, using basic field triage to help ease the pain and bleeding while riding the ACC back.

 

The news hit MIller like a truck. So much so that time felt like it stopped as he lost himself in the crevices of his mind. A heavy and exhausting fear encompassing him as he sat quietly in his office. Knowing Big Boss was more than just a normal man but still a man all the same. The thought of his wounds being catastrophic made him sick with worry and as the chopper arrived back on Mother Base the possible reality of it all would set in even more.

 

Miller leaves his post draped in full Diamond Dogs attire, his pair of dark sunglasses covering those sensitive eyes and cane donned to his side as he retreats. The bright hot sun bellows down on top of him, the glare reflecting off his frames as he takes his first steps out since hearing the news. It doesn’t take long for the sound of chatter from a pair of new recruits catches his attention. Their topic of discussion: Big Boss.

 

“Yeah, I heard Boss got roughed up pretty bad out there.” One of the men says nonchalantly, completely oblivious to the presence of Kazuhira standing nearby. 

 

The man’s casual gossip on the state of Snake causes Miller to react with a solid slam of his cane onto the concrete ground. The rubber bottom not nearly enough to reduce the loud impact of Kaz’s furious blow as it promptly catches the attention of the cadets. The pair halting their conversation and standing at attention

 

“Is this all just a damn joke to you?” Miller says with a a rabid bellow towards the talkative Diamond Dog soldier. Not allowing a response from the man as he continues with a fiery hot scream. “Get the hell out of my sight! Now!” Miller belts out as he slams his cane once more with a force almost strong enough to snap the steel rod in half.

 

With not an ounce of hesitation the soldier scatters away to the other side of the command platform, leaving his partner to deal with the wrath of Kazuhira.

 

“And you! Get over here!” Kaz commands out in frustration towards the remaining man, his emotions boiling over, squeezing the handle of his cane intensely with a sneer plastered on his face. An inability to maintain any composure as he vents out in the open towards his subordinates. 

 

The soldier wastes no time, stepping quickly front and center to Kaz, standing with a full salute and offering full attention.

 

“Commander Miller!” He responds, voice running with a slight shakiness, an unnerving excitement foaming up at the brim at being called out by his superior. Yet his hand stays unwavering as he awaits a response.

 

Kazuhira lets loose his tight grip on the steel handle of the cane, leaving a pink mark on the palm of his no longer clenched hand. Shoulders collapsing from their tense stance as he begins to speak up again, this time with a more subdued tone.

 

“Bring a jeep over here and take me to the Medical Platform. I need to…” Trailing off mid sentence to take a solemn breath, calming his nerves before continuing. His aggressiveness subsiding completely for the moment as the realization of it all comes crashing down on him. That unease settling sickly in the bowels of his stomach. “I need to see The Boss.” 

 

The soldier goes at ease and hurries away towards a nearby vehicle, leaving Miller alone once again. Head bowed as he waits for his transportation to arrive. 

 

\-----

 

The ride over is quiet, providing plenty of idle time for Miller to settle himself as the jeep makes its way towards the medical platform. It arrives and just as quickly he embarks from the vehicle to continue on his own towards his destination. The halls wind throughout the platform. A maze of despair and loss fill the air as Kaz passes through, unflinching but also unconcerned with all that surrounds him. Honed onto his one objective. Not needing any more suffering added onto his already stricken mind. The Boss is his priority, for better or worse.

 

As Miller's path comes to an end he finds himself standing in front of the double door that would lead him directly into the main operating room. The severity of Snake's situation no doubt marking this as his current location. 

 

Less than an hour has passed since Snake’s arrival on Mother Base with little commotion on the platform or in the immediate area making Kaz feel uneased. Wondering if he waited too long he tries to settle himself down once more however no amount of time or slow breathing exercises could ever prepare him for the worst. This band-aid needs to be ripped off. No matter how hard it might be, he needs to face reality.

 

Kaz opens the the doorway with no assistance. His shoulder working in unison with his good leg as he breaches through. He feels a sick rumbling in his gut for a second, shaken by the sight he expects to witness but finding no such terror. There is no blood, no person or any sign that the room has even been in use recently. Kaz is left bewildered and still on-edge, desperately needing answers as to what the hell is going on. He twists around erratically back towards the door and exits, beginning to frantically search the neighboring halls for an answer. Going room to room, his eyes on the lookout for anything, or anyone, who could tell him where Snake is. Or what happened to him.

 

He passes several doors before coming across one that stands wide open. The hoarse voice of a woman discussing something with another. Their exchange flowing out into the hallway with talk of wounds and bandages, words of praise sprinkled throughout. Miller drifts closer towards the source of the conversation, pulled into their vicinity by an unmistakable aura. As he draws near he hears something spoken by the woman.

 

“You really are something, Boss.”

 

Without any further hesitation Kaz steps into the room. Two figures in front of him at full view. One with their back to the door standing above a hospital bed, wearing a white coat and looking down at the other. The one sitting upon the bed itself has their stomach and thighs wrapped in bandages, no shirt or pants to speak of. Nothing but a pair of tight fitting dark green boxer shorts on their person and an unmistakable red and black prosthesis attached to their arm. Resting on the bound and wounded body. His attention given solely towards the doctor as he is being spoken to. The existence of Miller inside the room not yet acknowledged by either.

The room has white walls with fluorescent lighting above. The area itself is surprisingly a mess. Surrounding the cot is a stand with paper piled on, an empty glass standing on top acting as an impromptu paper weight. Torn bandages and sheets discarded on the floor in one corner, blood trails present in various locations on the ground.

Kaz stands hushed as his eyes move to focus on Snake as he lay undisturbed, yet obviously wounded, on the cot. His battered body covered in sterile cotton, blood seeping through from his wounds ever so slightly. Light red spots popping out from the sea of white. Miller takes a deep breath just loud enough for the doctor to finally notice his arrival.

 

“Oh!” She says, startled by Kaz’s surprise entrance. “Commander Miller, I wasn’t aware that you were coming.” Giving Miller her full attention as she tries to adjust to the intense presence that just walked into the room. Miller doesn’t return the pleasantries, ignoring her words and continuing his silent stare. A razor focus aimed at Snake.

 

She takes notice as her eyes quickly dart back to Venom who straightens up with a wiggle of his body, a smirk forming on his lips as he runs the fingers of his right hand through his hair. A vicious aura pulling the men closer, Kaz instinctively moves inch by inch towards the bed until he arrives by the left side of his lover. Locking eyes with Snake, a word not being spoken. A dreamlike silence as the two find themselves once again unable to pull apart from one another. The doctor decides to speak up, offering information and possibly more ease for Kaz.

 

“Well, Commander Miller, as you can see; The Boss managed to pull through despite the numerous bullet wounds he suffered. Thanks in big part to how well he handled himself on the way back to Mother Base.” She says with a direct demeanor.

 

“What do you mean?’ Miller asks inquisitively, breaking focus off of Snake for a split second as he awaits his answer.

 

“What I mean is that he was able to properly and efficiently remove the bullets from his body without causing any further damage to himself.” She responds with her gravelly voice. “The Boss was able to stitch himself up with some needles and thread from the ACC, to an almost professional degree. We already went ahead and replaced those with real deal but they sure did do the trick for the time being.” The doctor stops, taking an acute look back at Snake, trying to hide her own surprise before she continues on. “The amount of stress his body must have been in, and on such a rocky ride. His precision in a situation like that is...”

 

“Unbelievable.” Kaz breathlessly says, his vision canvasing the body of Venom, his bound body laying in disarray yet remaining strong. Blood still visible, wounds still aching. “When the hell did you get so good at that type of thing?” He continues, this time his words directed squarely at the man himself. A small chuckle creeping out of his mouth when his question is asked, relief setting in as Miller begins to exorcise the anxious demon's from his body. 

 

“It all just… came to me.” Snake says with a slight shrug, a sly smile forming on his lips. Not knowing himself how he was able to operate on himself so efficiently and in such an intense situation but not wanting to bog down the lightened mood with any lingering thoughts. 

 

“I guess it doesn’t matter how you did it, Boss. You’re all right, that’s all that matters.” Miller replies with a loving nature to his words, uncharacteristically calm for the vitriolic man. Worry completely driven from him as he stands with his watchful eyes over the bedside of Snake who watches back. Hand moving towards Miller.

 

“It looks like you two have some things to discuss.” The doctor interrupts cooly noticing the affection but saying naught about it. She stands and readies herself out through the door, continuing to speak. “I’ll be back later to check up on you, Boss but for now-” stopping mid sentence to glare back one final time “I’m sure Commander Miller will take very good care of you.” Her grizzled voice remaining firm as she exits.

 

The door slams shut as Miller and Snake are left alone to their own devices. Venom sitting still with the other towering over him still. Unable to remove themselves from each other's gaze. As if they've turned to stone. The stone breaks eventually as Kaz leans down towards Snake, lips touching softly. Stuck in place once again, this time however as their mouths push into the others with a rigorous delight. Sloppily moving their tongues inside the opposite man's. Embracing with an exhaustive passion for minutes that have them feeling as free as the two have ever felt in their lives. 

 

Snake slides his body to the right of the bed away from Miller. A grueling moment which forces them to stop as he opens up a spot for Kaz, who promptly takes a seat besides him. Laying his own tormented body on the bed, his left hand fidgeting near Venom as the two return to kissing. 

 

Miller’s hands slowly finds its way over towards the worn body of Venom and in quick succession he begins fondling Snake. Losing sight of his surroundings, forgetting about the injuries plaguing his lover’s thick body while doing so. Without notice he reaches down towards his stomach where one stitched bullet hole resides and as he rubs his palm strongly against the patched up wound, the cotton ever so damp yet remaining soft and warm, he pushes down roughly into the stitched gash. The pressure from Kaz’s touch inciting a reaction from Snake.

 

He jerks his neck back and away from Miller after the contact is made. A single moaning whimper crawling out from his mouth, with teeth chomping down on his bottom lip as he tries to suppress the noise best he can. Heart racing as the slight pain to his unhealed gash causes his body to shudder softly with excitement. A fluttering in his gut that comes with the fiery reaction. Miller takes quick notice to Snake's reaction. A part of him wanting to test the wound more, to see Venom squeam but instead he removes his hand slowly. He settles it just hovering above the impact point as he begins to get ready to speak, their faces kept in close proximity all the while.

 

“Did that hurt, Boss?” Kaz asks, sincerity blending itself with a playful tone.The moan not going unnoticed, soft pleasurable and appetizing. Miller running wild in his own right. Some worry tries to make its way through but just as quickly as it arises it's snuffed out. 

 

Snake pulls his own head back towards Miller. His tired eye staring agonizingly into the other's. Taking his time to examine Kaz’s facial features. The blonde, scraggly beard covering his masculine and tout jaw. Those lips of his covered in spit, stray saliva dropping down towards his chin, his intense and cloudy eyes buried behind his pair of large sunglasses. Seconds pass as Snake finally composes himself. A short breath and a sigh as he begins to speak.

 

“I’m alright, Kaz. Just a little sting is all.” Venom’s slurs out. Blood pumping with a masochistic flush. Wanting to remain subdued, uncertain of how Miller might react to this desire for pain rampaging inside him. Not sure of what to make of it but knowing for certain that it feels right.

 

“Just a sting, huh?” Miller responds, his tone halting with the playful appeasement and substituting it with an aggressiveness, dragging his index finger back down towards Snake’s stomach. He leans in closer to the ear of Snake as his finger dangles above Venom’s abdominal, softly whispering to him. “It sounded to me like you enjoyed it.” A snarling bite to his words, his fingers biting just the same as it pushes down on Venom again. A faint gasp coming out of Snake as his stitches begin breaking and blood starts to pool on to and through his cotton bandages. 

 

“Aghh!” Venom thinly cries out in an aroused discomfort as his body reels from Kaz’s touch. His right arm squeezing onto Miller’s waist, gripping his soft pudge tightly through his heavy coat in an attempt to brace himself from the shock. The pain stirs wildly inside him as Miller continues to prod him, his cruel touch filling him with an unrivaled satisfaction. Kazuhira forces his face closer towards Snake. Cheek touching cheek as their beards rub together, hair stubbles rubbing like wool cloth.

 

“Tell me you like it, Snake. Tell me.” Kaz commands out with a growl, his anger hitting hard yet firm. Following soon after his words he puts forth an immediate sensual touch as he begins to nibble the right ear of Venom tenderly. His earlobe pulled in-between Miller’s teeth with an achingly delicate touch. 

 

Snake says nothing as he sits squirming, his shoulders rocking back and forth, loosening up his muscles as the soft mouth and gentle teeth of Miller play with him. Whatever small shame he feels slowly disintegrates. Processing the question asked, overcome with such an impactful sense of delight as he slowly comes around.

 

Snake makes his move, taking his bionic hand towards the throat of Kaz, placing the icy steel fist against the warm flesh of Miller. Forcefully disengaging him from his ear with a lovers touch. His metallic fingers squeezing just enough to catch Miller's full attention. His lush lips part as his reply begins to come out in a quiet hum.

 

“Don’t stop, Kaz.” Snake says with a soft intensity to his words, practically leaking with desire, breath running ragged as his heart beats harder and faster. Trying to hold down his striking urges as best he can but some things are too impossible to control. Natural reactions taking place as his eye surges with an animalistic lust for more. Beckoning Miller to continue all on its own. The need for pain rises fiercely in his gut as he clasps down harder on Miller’s neck. That pale skin of his reddening by the second as Venom's hand cracks against his throat. A raw display of force followed by an immediate command of his own. 

 

“Make me bleed.” Snake's final word releasing with a fierce finality behind it. Fiery passion running through him in a incredible way.

 

Miller doesn't react at first. Knowing Venom well enough to understand that him acting like this is more than just a game of chicken. Snake means what be said, and Kaz will do what he's told.

Snake regains some clarity as he loosens his hold on Kaz’s neck. His palm shooting off him, his thumb gently caressing Miller's bottom lip before it completely leaves the vicinity of his head. Slowly Kaz churns his neck, twisting it subtly to shake away some of the sting from Venom’s grip. 

 

The crimson gauntlet is left dangling beside Snake as Miller careens his jaw towards him, his faintly red tinted palm remaining fixed on the other’s stomach, as he delicately plants a kiss upon his right cheek. Kaz's marked throat in sight of Venom as he leans in. Snake containing the urge to reach out to it once more, letting Miller be the one to take charge this time. Not wanting to delay the reception of what he craves. The kiss is brief yet carries with it an unrivaled satisfaction in its own right. The taste of Venom’s rugged and grungy skin lingering on Miller’s tongue as it always does. Keeping his face tied to Snake's he trickles out a whisper from his mouth like a soft breeze.

 

“Okay, Boss.” He utters with a harsh, hushed drawl. Without hesitation Miller takes his doting hand and fiercely drives it into Snake’s wound. Carnal grunts of conflicting emotions releasing from Snake at the moment of impact, no longer subdued as the pain shoots into him. The sound of squished flesh resounding softly from the push into his stomach.

Venom quickly takes both hands and securely clutches onto his partner as he instinctively attempts to brace from the pain. His bionic arm planting it’s grip onto Kaz’s dirtied blonde hair, strands of them tightly enclosed in between the fingers of the metal paw. His other hand pinches into Miller’s love handles with all their might, his thick body providing ample space for his hand to hold on to.

 

Kaz smirks at the increasingly tense reaction from Snake, being fondled so desperately like this having its own appeal. Knowing he's the instigator and knowing Venom craves more, it all makes the next push that much sweeter. A stronger drop of his palm causes the stitches on his gash to burst. Pressure continuing to be applied as Snake reacts with orgasmic thrashing. His masochistic desires being satisfied with each ounce of stress that is added onto him. No knife or bullet ever generating this much satisfaction as he's feeling now, the man behind the pain in this instat being the breaking point so it seems. 

 

Blood begins seeping out, encompassing Venom’s entire abdomen like a rolled out mat. The once clean bandages now draped in a rose paint, their fibers soaking in the warm wet fluid. Miller's fingers scratching at the cotton and adhesive as his palm continues to brutally massage his gut. Snake’s eye shuts tightly while craning his neck, bellowing out low moans as Kaz’s hand smears itself over him. Blood trails his palm as he lets up the pressure, beginning to now rub around him sensuously, stings laden with every shifting move he makes over Snake's tender body, the gauze becoming infused with blood to an extreme extent now.

 

“These bandages are getting pretty damp, Boss.” Miller says cooly while wringing out blood with a hard squeeze of the wrappings. Biting his lip as he continues. “Is it alright if I... take em off?” He inquires, still persisting with his cool demeanor.

 

Venom sits languished, growing uncomfortable himself as his stomach begins to feel constrained with a suction like sensation from the increasingly drenched fabric. Latching itself onto his torso like a doused t-shirt. The longer they talk the worse it gets. Taking not a second longer he offers one look at Miller and nods with a smirk of his own. The calm nature of Kaz rubbing off on him as he begins to speak.

 

“It’s alright, Kaz. I think they should go to.” Snake says bluntly. He takes his hands off Miller unhurriedly. Aching as it is to release himself from the man he begins drifting them down onto himself to help remove the saturated sheets of cotton. Keeping calm and collected, a state of relaxation right after an agonizing display of force applied towards him.

 

With Snake's assistance they both begin to tear away at the dripping wet bindings. Snake sitting with a quiet, rising intensity as his body is starting to be laid out to bare. Bandages pulled off tenderly with a haste behind each yank. The squishy fabric stretching out in their palms together as it drags down towards Venom’s crotch, his bulge pushing up against his underwear, the bloodied wrappings running against the silhouette of his throbbing member as it continues to travel towards his ankles. Running past his thighs until finally snake is freed of his constricting bondage. Stray adhesive and wrapping remains however the bulk of it is vanquished, leaving Snake with a naked torso covered in blood and broken stitches. 

The wound is now completely out in the open, bloody flesh that was twice before tied together is now broken and seeping. Venom finds his reaction to the sight of his gash surprising. There is no fear of possible bleeding out or infection running in his head. The amount of trust he feels in Kaz is so overwhelming that is drowns out any possibility of being afraid. Despite Kaz being the one to snap those stitches, the one to make him bleed again. it was what Snake wanted. Miller would be the only person he'd ever ask to do such a thing. It's a bond between two men who've seen hell together, despair ruminating through them both with a harsh sadness that burrows deep. It's that pain they’ve experienced that drives them forward. This pain however, acts as their way to unwind. Both men getting what they want, both ready to endure.

 

As his wound breathes out ,Venom’s paws move back towards Kaz. Tenderly placing them onto his neck and hip. His prosthetic making its home back where it once was earlier,this time with a gentler touch.

 

“You feel better, Boss?” Miller asks as his fingers gingerly navigate Venom’s blood-stained, scarred belly. Trembling with excitement , the tips of his fingers gently prodding the lacerations lining his gut as blood swirls around. Turning his stomach into a canvas, his fingers the brush.

 

Venom breathes in slow and heavy. His heart rate descending as the touch of Miller calms his erratic nerves. The jolt of pleasure and pain accosting him is like a tsunami. This expected visit from his lover being far more precarious and sultry than either man possibly could have anticipated. The sorrow that began with the announcement of Snake's situation nothing more than a faded memory.

 

The quiet continues as Miller leans in towards Snake's eye, the tips of their noses brushing together, lips quivering in front of the others. Hot breath emanating shakily from their mouths. Venom grating his tongue between his teeth as the men fall into each other's gaze once again, seemingly always finding themselves in this position. Their love acting as a magnet.

 

“I asked you a question, Boss.” Miller breaks the silence with his relaxed and demanding tone. Hastily licking his lips as he finishes. Eyes darting down then back up again in before he continues. “Do you feel better?” Kaz returns pressure to Venom with his able hand, attempting to elicit some reaction from the mesmerized Snake. 

 

It takes moments to pass before Snake breaks his stare, as if he is now dull to the pain. Shutting his eye he moves both hands down towards his own gut alongside Kaz's. Placing one hand on top of Miller's with his bionic wrapping gently onto his wrist squeezing it snuggly before opening his eye again, leaning into Kaz even closer. With their shaky lips almost touching, Venom finally responds.

 

“I feel better, Kaz. Believe me.” Snake growls out under his breath. His smooth words draped in a biting tone. A slight hint of aggressiveness finding its way to V as he lay in a mess of his own blood. Miller's body blanketing him, fingers prodding both cruel and assuring. Touching him in ways he's never experienced by the hand of any man, let alone his lover.

 

Kazuhira says nothing in response. The metallic grip of Venom stinging his wrist down to the bone as he continues to stare intently at Snake. A pain that lingers for but a few fleeting moments as as they find their lips meeting again. The bloodied, masochistic backdrop providing an unreal atmosphere to the room. Impassioned love swirling around the men everpresently. A tidal wave of pleasure, indescribable as it crashes again and again, bullying its way into their hearts.

 

Moans are offered through soft nibbles and swaying tongues. Their mouths locked as Venom begins to apply pressure against the hand of Kaz. Carefully pushing down hand in hand into the seeping blood layered on his own body through the trifled wound. The pain is beyond cathartic at this point, offering a relief through their wicked sense of shared depravity. Snake's body acting as more than just an experimental playground for the two to explore hidden sexual desires. It stands as an outlet for something more. Something these two find themselves burdened with, a way for them vent in their own peculiar way. Kaz as the giver, Snake the receiver. No ill will carried or suggested. Their long standing frustrations exhibiting in the form of a tantalizing pain.

 

A pain Venom is more than willing to carry.

 

Lustful agony plows through them as moans turn to grunts, nibbles to sharp bites. Their combined violent grip continuing to dig deep into Venom's abdomen. Eyes roll in ecstasy, hard breathing returning and a boiling point coming into view. Miller's chin dripping with spit as their affection turns sloppy and uncontainable. 

 

“Snake…” Kaz whimpers woefully in between affectionate kisses. Repeating the name as much as he can. Wanting him to hear it said over and over. An absolutely desperate fire burns inside Miller. Inflicting upon his willing lover such trauma, knowing the extent of what he's doing and what Venom is allowing him to do. It seems almost too much.

 

Their faces pull apart, saliva clinging to one another as the distance between them is excruciatingly increased. More silence as the room fills with an intense unease. Then, the others name is said.

 

“Kaz…” Snake slurs. Eye glazing ever-so-softly, blood loss taking its slow toll on him as he releases his grip from Miller. His prosthetic defeatedly falling to his side as his other hand rests quietly still on himself. Sighing softly as the pressure alleviates from his worn and tired form. “It… it hurts...” He murmurs out tenderly, eye aimed down towards his chest. “It all hurts.”

 

“B-boss…” Miller whispers desperately, hand sliding away from Venom, dangling beside him and leaving Snake's hand all alone. Not knowing what to say or do as a seriousness blankets the room. Kaz doesn't continue.

 

Snake takes his hand from the messy red of his gut, bloodstains marking his flesh palm. Smoothly he situaties his hand on Miller's cheek. His print laying cool and wet. Kaz closes his eyes as the embrace from Venom is felt, falling into his unrelenting warmth even through sopping wet hands. 

 

“I won't ever shake it. We won't ever shake it.” He says before turning his visage up again, the sight of Kaz's rugged face fondled by his bloodied paw all he can see. Unmoving, unflinching. It's all he'd ever want to see in this moment. Snake closes his eye. Doing so while an instinct kicks in once more, wrapping his arms around the body of Miller. Spilled blood leaving it's crimson mark all over his love. Pulling him close, taking in his scent, feeling the way his body molds in his hands. The curves and shape of him that are unlike any other, imperfections and all that make him who he is. The parts of him that nobody will ever notice or appreciate as Snake does.

 

“It's hard, Snake.” Kaz states stoically, doing his best to comfort. Never his strong suit but trying all he can as he opens his eyes to lay view of Venom, lips quivering with mournful tears dropping down his cheek. That deep pain inside tearing him apart in ways he wish he could cover, now openly displayed. “Maybe we won't shake this feeling, maybe it'll stay with us forever.” Kaz continues as he leans his temple against Snake's. “But it'll be forever with you and that's good enough for me.”

 

As the last word is uttered the atmosphere stands sulken, the blazing intensity evaporating and leaving the two men by themselves doused in blood and angst. Steps coming from the hallway heard in the distance. The clacking of shoes the only sound present as the men hold onto each other. They're left with a mess unlike any other, but these wound will heal. Together they'll do their best. No matter the outcome or the strife they'll endure, they'll give it hell. Together. Just as they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> This started back in May of 2018, spawning from an idea I had about a VKaz story involving Venom getting injured and Kaz's reaction to that. One massive writer's block and multiple months later I finally finished the damn thing. This was initially going to be much shorter and solely focused on being "erotic" but I found myself unable to keep away sad elements to this pairing that I love dearly. I appreciate anyone who took the time to read this bloody mess of an affair. These self indulgent writings of a man who enjoys some pain, angst and love that tries its damn hardest to work. 
> 
> I have an idea of what I will do next, much shorter (I say like a liar) and more fluffy/soft but my mind is a constant barrage of horseshit so who knows what the next Vkaz thing I write will be or when it will be released. Either way this specific story ended up being very fun to come back to and finish. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, DEAR READER
> 
> I have a tumblr and twitter that are linked on my profile. Both of which you can feel free to contact me on if you have any questions about anything.


End file.
